thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greater Good
Plot Kim gets a new PDA, which she uses to work out why so many patients have come from the same area. Carlos makes a decision about Kylie. Short summary Hopelessly in love with Kylie and concerned that she will lose her Filipina heritage if she is adopted by a white couple, Carlos considers raising her until he realizes that the couple can give her the sister, the grandparents and the extended family that he cannot.Kim's preoccupation with her new PDA drives Alex crazy until they are able to use it to save a very sick man, thus redeeming themselves in the eyes of a hypercritical Dr. Peterson.Faith and Fred are still on uneven ground about the sergeant's exam.In an effort to shake Chevchenko's tree, Faith and Sully execute a clever plan to disrupt the Russian's bookmaking operation which also opens the door to the possibility of the still-missing Tatiana's return.Bosco is cleared for duty and he & Faith agree to be partners again as soon as he returns. Trivia N\A Quotes :Kim: This connection is sooo slow. Can't we get a DSL line up here? :Taylor: Oh, yeah, like that'll happen. :Jimmy: Since when you'd get all techno? (reaches for her palm pilot) :Kim: Whoa, don't touch. It's downloading. :Jimmy: What's it do? :Kim: Oh, I got everything in there. Joey's class schedule, notes from his doctor's appointments, dental visits. :Jimmy: Mm. Sounds complicated. I think I'll stick to good 'ol paper and pen; less aggravation. :Kim: Yeah, compared to some things. :Faith: Three days out and that junkie mother never even reported her missing. :Sully: First time the needle goes into the arm, they should have their reproductive organs ripped out. :Kim (playing with her palm pilot): This thing is gonna change my life. No wonder I can't ever find anybody. I got listings under last names, first names. I got you under "P" for "Paramedic." :Taylor: Why not "D" for 'delightful'? :Dr. Peterson: Look, stop running a diagnostics lab and follow base station's orders. :Taylor: We're not robots. :Dr. Peterson: Well, you're certainly not doctors. :Taylor: Ah, there it is. :Taylor: Who does Peterson think he is? :Kim: Yeah, he used to get to me, too. But that's just Peterson. He's moody. :Taylor: He checks tube placement and then he wants it confirmed? I mean... :Kim: Well, if it was in the right place, what difference does it make? :Taylor: And I was right about the pneumo. Of course he'll never admit. :Kim: Yeah, well, he's got problems with women. :Doc: I just had a little sit-down with your good friend, Dr. Peterson. :Taylor: What does that mean? :Doc: Well, I had to talk him out of filing a complaint against you. :Taylor: Against me? A complaint? :Doc: Did you ignore telemetry order? :Taylor: It was wrong. :Doc: Like or not, he's the doctor. :Taylor: Doesn't it ever piss you off to get treated like a cab driver? :Doc: No one ever treats me like that. :Taylor: Not even Dr. Peterson? :Doc: Look, I know he's a little intense sometimes but that doesn't make him a bad guy. :Taylor: Mmhmm. (to Kim) You see that? It is about women. :Doc: Oh, come on. :Kim: He was kind of being a jerk. :Taylor: Doc, he questions everything that we do. He double checks our vitals. He checks positions on tubes and IVs. :Doc: And are they right? :Taylor: Oh, you know they are. :Doc: Then so what if he checks? :Kim: That's what I said. :Taylor: Whose side are you on? :Doc: Look, follow telemetry's orders. The job's hard enough. Don't give this guy a reason to make it any harder. :(Kim is downloading things to her Palm Pilot) :Kim: That's it, instant access to every city phone number you could possibly need. Ha ha, look at that. :Taylor: Good. You can call someone who cares. :Taylor: Hey, what about this junk? :Kim (playing on her palm pilot): Oh, yeah. Take it. :Taylor: No problem. I love cleanin' up other people's crap. :Kim: Hey, I got a surprise for you. :Taylor: Does it involve trashing that thing? :Kim: Last night, I downloaded the emergency medicine database off the net. It's like med school in a bottle. :Taylor: Seriously? :Kim: You're gonna love this thing. Come on, ask me anything. :Taylor: Okay. Why don't you clean up after yourself? :Kim: Come on, something medical, one question. :Taylor: Alright, what's the differential diagnosis of Ebola? (Kim gives her a look) Hey, you asked. :Kim: Alright. (gets the answer on her palm pilot) Got it. Ready? Influenza, malaria, Marburg hemorrhagic fever, typhoid fever, dengue fever and any of the arboviral encephalopathies. :Taylor: Arboviral encephalopathies? Yeah. That's gonna do us a lot of good out here. :Bosco (to Faith): I was cleared for duty today. :Faith: Yeah? :Bosco: I'm back tomorrow. :Faith: Well, that's great. :Bosco: So, how's it been? :Faith: Oh, you know. Just, uh, seven hours of complete boredom mixed with one hour of sheer terror. :Bosco: Yeah. I miss it. :Faith: How could you not? :Carlos (to Kylie about her adoptive family): Hey, they even come with grandparents. Their job is to spoil you. Or so I hear. I never had grandparents. I wouldn't have them for you either. No, I wouldn't, and you know what? You deserve that. You deserve a real home and a mom and a sister. And me too. You'll always have me. That'll never change, Kylie. Never. :Kim: Hot synch, hot synch, hot synch. How do you hot sync this thing? :Jimmy: Oh, no that doesn't sound good. :Kim: Oh, no, it's gone. Everything is gone. Four days of data entry. :Jimmy: Maybe you should just turn it off. (Kim looks at him blankly) What? :Carlos (to himself after he leaves Kylie with her adoptive family): Bye-bye, Kylie. Daddy loves you. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes